


far away, together

by blamethewaves



Category: DCU (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Jason Todd Needs A Hug, POV Jason Todd, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:41:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29110995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blamethewaves/pseuds/blamethewaves
Relationships: Jason Todd/Reader
Kudos: 8





	far away, together

y/n, the person jason todd crazily loved. she was his medicine when he was sick, his joy when he was sad. the way her (your hair color) hair gleamed in the sunshine and her bright toothy smile always brought a grin to his lips.   
everyone thought the man was incapable of love, until he met her. 

a gorgeous woman named y/n, was able to get into jason todd’s scarred heart. she made him feel hapiness again, that there was hope in this life. 

she accepted him in any way, always understood him. jason couldn’t understand why she loved him, a brutal, angry, broken soul like him. 

he would never be able to give her the life she always wanted. a small house with a golden retriever and little kids of their own, living in peace. no vigilante shifts, just a calm life. 

and still, she fell for him. she wouldn’t mind his sarcastic remarks or fits of rage, unlike others, who would just cut contacts with him because of that.

but she gave him hope nonetheless, that everything will be okay, that they would be together, forever. 

'oh why did she promise that', thought jason while staring at their picture, where they were smiling like goofy idiots. 

his tears dropped onto the frame, making him sob quietly. 

he remembered that day like it happened yesterday. the day when his angel left him, forever, unlike she promised.

it happened so quickly that at first he couldn’t understand anything. 

the bullet, the blood, the dreadful look on her lovely face.

she didn’t scream, not even a slight gasp. 

just silence. 

the way her hopeless body fell onto the dirty cement, making her clench the wound that was sprinkling her blood everywhere.

he was in a state of shock, not being able to move, like he’s paralyzed.   
but something made him finally budge, her voice.

a quiet whisper, “jason.”

he runs over to her, tears streaming down his face. 

“no, no, no. y/n, listen to me. you’ve got to be strong, try to stay awake.” he says while putting pressure onto her wound, trying to keep alive

she puts her left palm onto the side of his face, smiling gently.

“promise me, that one day, we will runaway somewhere. far away, together.” she says softly, stroking jason’s face gently.

“what, what do you mean? y/n, please you’ve got to stay awake. we will go back to our apartment, get your favorite chinese takeout and watch titanic for the 30th time. just please, stay strong for me.” he says sobbing 

she kisses the side of his hand gingerly, covered in her blood. 

and then, her eyes, her beautiful (your eye color) eyes, start to close.

“no, no, no y/n. stay awake. STAY AWAKE!” he shouts, crying uncontrollably

the moment, he promised to himself that would never happen, that he always would keep her safe, was broken.

her lifeless body, laying on his lap, was all his fault. he failed to protect her, the woman who finally showed that his life meant something. 

but he could never forget something other than her tragic death, her last wish. that one day, they will runaway somewhere safe. far away, together.


End file.
